Algo más
by kuromaimu-96
Summary: Una salida es todo lo que Len necesita para ser feliz… y Rin… bueno, ella solo es Rin


**.+. "Algo más".+.**

**Rin & Len**

-"A pesar de lo que todos piensan, ella en verdad es muy dulce y tierna, siempre pone a los demás antes que ella, pero lo disimula, aun no entiendo porque siempre tiene que hacer ese tipo de canciones donde parece la villana del cuento, porque no lo es, todos nuestros amigos lo saben, que Rin no es tan egoísta ni tan abominable, es extraño que además me gusten también sus defectos, me agrada la manera en la que siempre sonríe de una manera especian que nadie más que yo puede ver, pero a pesar de eso, la idea de que yo sepa algo de ella que no todos llegan a saber, no es tan mala"- pensaba para sí un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo.

Habían salido a comprar algunas cosas, cuando unos niños que estaban corriendo y jugando por allí tropezaron, y Rin y Len sin dudarlo dos veces fueron corriendo a ayudarlos. Cuando los niños no paraban de llorar Rin comenzó a entonar una linda canción de jardín de niños. Ambos la vieron con suma atención y cuando termino de cantar los niños estaban riendo y aplaudiendo alegremente.

-¡Onee-san, cantas muy bien! – dijo uno con brillitos en los ojos.

-¡Si, cántanos otra Onee-san!- imploro el otro con estrellitas alrededor.

Rin sonrió ante los comentarios de los pequeños y miro dudosamente a su hermano, a ver si tenían un poco más de tiempo. Este capto el mensaje y miro su reloj (wooooo telepatía de gemelos, ¡genial! *0*) El levanto la mirada y sonriendo dulcemente asintió con la cabeza. Eso fue suficiente para que Rin empezara a improvisar una canción, la cual maravillo a los niños ya que nunca avían escuchado esa bonita melodía.

-…y Fin- dijo con una picara sonrisa y guiñándoles el ojo a los niños. Ellos sonrieron mas que complacidos por ese "concierto personal" que aquella chica les había dado el honor de escuchar y corrieron hacia sus madres que comenzaban a llamarlos. Rin volteo a ver a Len que la miraba con ternura.

-Serias una buena madre, Onee-san – decía con un toque de picardía y seguridad.

-¡No digas tonterías Len! Yo solo soy una buena hermana mayor – respondió enviándole una mirada desafiante a su hermano.

-Sip, eres una buena hermana mayor – dijo confirmando lo dicho antes por su hermana sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Len? Usualmente me abrías contradicho no darme la razón – pregunto extrañada por la actitud de su hermano.

-Bueno,… es que he estado pensando… - artículo casi en un susurro que apenas pudo escuchar Rin.

-¿He?, ¿En qué? – pregunto entre curiosa y preocupada por lo que le contestara su hermano. El nunca se comportaba así, todo lo contrario, la retaba, discutían y peleaban divertida y pícaramente ambos pero hace algún tiempo su hermano la trataba más amablemente y la procuraba más de lo usual (Y créanme eso es decir mucho, siguen siendo hermanos ¬_¬U).

-He pensado… de que soy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado – dijo parándose y esbozando una gran y alegre sonrisa.

Él lo sabía, ya se avía dado cuanta desde hace algún tiempo que no miraba a Rin como solo una hermana, ahora la veía como algo más, mucho, mucho más, pero no deseaba decírselo, por eso solo se guardaba sus sentimientos y tratando de contenerlos (también entiendan al muchacho, no es fácil enamorarse de su hermana U.U).

-¿Pe-pero que dices Len?, deja de hacerte el chistoso con migo – logro articular con un lindo sonrojo en sus majillas.

Suspiro resignado, era divertido molestar y pelearse con su hermana, pero cuando descubrió lo que sentía simplemente no la podía tratar como siempre ya que ahora la valoraba y amaba aun más.

-Len… - lo llamo con un dulce tono de voz, este giro el rostro para poderla apreciar mejor y esta solo le sonrió aun sin dejar ese tierno sonrojo – Yo también soy muy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado Len… te amo – estas últimas palabras le cayeron de sorpresa nunca se imagino que esa frase podría ser dicha por ella y dirigida hacia él, simplemente no lo podía creer, por dentro sentía una alegría por dentro que sele desbordaba del pecho, pero por fuera aun tenía esa expresión de sorpresa (¡VAMOS HOMBRE REACCIONA! ¡NO TE DUERMAS EN LA NOCHE DE BODAS! Ò^Ó).

-¡Vamos Len reacciona!, es en este momento en que debes decir `yo también te amo hermana´- decía sacudiéndolo "un poco" de los hombros para que este reaccionara.

El estaba ido, perdido, como que su mentecita de "plátano" aun no había procesado la información, Rin se canso de esperar que reaccionara y lo tomo de la mano guiándolo de nuevo a casa, pero antes de que salieran del parque por el cual estaban cruzando, este reacciono.

-Rin… - decía parándola y haciendo que volítese a mirarlo – te amo – todas las personas que pasaban por allí decían cosas como `es una confesión´ `seguro y se habían peleado y están regresando´ y cosas por el estilo (como es habladora la gente ¿verdad? ¬w¬).

-L-Len… pe-pero ¿por qué lo dices así de repente? – le decía una muy sonrojada y avergonzada Rin, "aunque también adoro esa parte de ella" pensó el chico con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me culpes tu también me lo dijiste de repente – se quejaba mientras hacia un puchero, a lo que esta solo pudo reír de lo gracioso que se veía su hermano – vamos a casa, Rin – dijo con sus manos alzadas y aun sujetadas, ella asintió y sin más se retiraron del lugar tomados de la mano (kyaaaaaaaa que escena tan kawaiiiiii w).

No estaba seguro, pero gracias a las acciones y palabras de Rin, podía tener aun que sea un "rayito" de esperanza para poder amarla tal y como él sentía. Deseaba tenerla, tocarla, besarla, pero por ahora se conformaría como hasta ahora, estando a su lado en todo momento, recibiendo esa radiante y esplendida sonrisa, corriendo juntos tomados de las manos. Quién sabe, quizá y si todo salía bien podría decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos y amarla ya no solo como una hermana, si no como algo más.

* * *

Maimu: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! primer trabajo subidoo! X3 fue realmente agotador pero balio la pena, fiuuu! UuU Io se que hay muchos fic's de estos gemelitos, pero es que son tan lindos que no me pude resistir XDD (creo que los fans del Twincest me entenderan ¬u¬)

en todo caso muchas gracias x leerlo, y no sean malitos si lo leen comenten, iia sean amenasas, elogios o hasta tomatasos, los acepto con mucho gusto ^^ (ok, los tomatasos...quiza...no tanto XDD)

Mata neee! =D


End file.
